


The State of My Knees

by wechoosewhatwearesammy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wechoosewhatwearesammy/pseuds/wechoosewhatwearesammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What really happened the night before Sherlock's "state of her knees" deduction</p>
            </blockquote>





	The State of My Knees

Sally frowned at her reflection for the third time. Gripping the edges of the sink, she leaned closer to the mirror, scrutinizing the marks on her face. It would be difficult to hide this time but she was “old hand” at it by now. Sighing, she pulled out her makeup bag and went to work.  
Half and hour later, she glanced at herself in the mirror. She’d dried her tears and replaced her usual cold, unfeeling stare.  
”Good work, Sal. You’re almost pretty now” 

Sally watched in the mirror as her girlfriend, Viki leaned on the door frame behind her. “You’re so quiet lately, like a mouse” Viki came up behind Sally, kissing the nape of her neck. Dread washing over her, she inhaled deeply. 

”I…..” Sally cleared her throat softly. “I’m leaving” She said, a bit louder than she meant to. Clenching her fists, she turned to walk from the bathroom. 

“Whoa, whoa. C’mon, Sal. You ain’t gonna leave me. Who else is gonna love your pathetic, ugly ass?” Viki laughed directly into her face. Sally tried to keep her bottom lip from trembling. 

“I’m leaving” Sally grabbed her phone, purse, and keys. 

”If you walk out that door, Sally Donovan, I will _make_ you regret it”

With shaking hands, Sally opened the door. It wasn't until she was in her car with the door locked that she felt safe. She went to the only place she could think of, the only person she might call a friend.

She stood on the stoop nervously, as she knocked on the door. 

“Donovan?” His azure eyes searched her face, puzzled. They were fairly close at The Yard, but rarely saw each other outside of work. 

Sally swallowed thickly, eyes roaming his face. “Anderson, hey, um….I was wondering…..” She tried to think of how to explain everything without embarrassing herself. Staring at her shoes, she said, ” I had a, um, bit of a bit of a domestic, and can I stay on your couch for the night?…..If it’s not too much trouble. Normally, I wouldn't ask, but - “

“No, of course. It’s fine, Sally. Come in” He opened the door wider. She stepped just far enough inside for him to close the door, then slipped her coat off. 

“Christ, Sally, what happened to your knees?”

Sally could think of no plausible lie, so said nothing. He caught the look in her eye, and placed a hand on one of her shoulders. He held her gaze for a moment, then nodded.

”The state of my knees is the least of my problems” She gave a short bitter laugh. Anderson hugged her with one arm, and she smiled, even as one tear ran down her cheek.


End file.
